Devil May Cry: Remnant story
by Phantom Thief Reaper
Summary: Dante is tricked into a strange new world and allies himself with four girls who call themselves Team RWBY and their enemy is a man whose name is the Japanese term... for riddle.
1. a new job

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Mission 1: a new job

Objective: beat this mystery man who challenged you for a job.

Narrator: "Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. One legend being one that some thought was just a myth. Two millenniums ago, there was a war. Between the human world and the other... the Underworld. But somebody from the Underworld woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion, alone. His name was Sparda. Later, he quietly reigned the human world, and continued to preserve harmony, until his death. He became a legend, The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. He brought light to the human world when he sealed his kind away. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return... Yet when one legend dies... another is born."

We cut to a service shop on 66 Slum Avenue called Devil May Cry. Inside is a man in a dark red trench coat and white hair sharpening a giant sword called Rebellion with a box of pizza on the table next to him. There was a large desk a distance away from the front door with a name plate reading 'Dante'.

Dante: "Man I'm bored. It's lonely not having Trish and Lady here. Lady I get with all the demon slaying, but why'd Trish have to take a vacation now?" Continuing to sharpen Rebellion. "*sigh* I wish I had a job to do." And speak of the 'devil' we hear a knock on the door so he puts the sword down, grabs the pizza and sits at his main desk. "Come in." The door opens and we see a man covered by black cloak, it was raining out. He had a gold staff on his back with the top looking like a question mark.

???: "Are you the one known as Dante?" Now Dante knew that nothing good ever happens when he's asked that question by mystery weirdos but he answers anyway because A: he's been through a lot of crazy stuff to be used to it at this point. And B: he's bored anyway so he might as well get into some adventure.

Dante: "That's me... or can you not read the name tag?"

???: "Heheh. I guess that was a stupid question. Who else would be sitting at this desk?"

Dante: "Anyway... what can I do for ya?" He pulls the hood of his cloak off to reveal his face, pale white skin with long black hair that went down to the bottom of his neck.

Nazo: "Let me introduce myself: my name is Nazo, and I am not of this realm."

Dante: "This realm?"

Nazo: "Yes. I seem to have slipped into a vortex that brought me here about a week ago and I while I was here I have heard word of a certain demon hunter that has saved the world a few times and is the son of a demon that once saved humanity long ago. I thought maybe you could help me."

Dante: "Help you get home?"

Nazo: "Yes. My realm is known as Remnant. A realm where we have our own demons called Grimm. Pitch black creatures with attraction to negativity and are stop by the Huntsmen and Huntresses that graduate the Huntsmen Academy's."

Dante: "Remnant huh? Can't say I've ever heard of it but I'm afraid dimensional travel isn't something I can just do on my own. It's just something that happens to me every now and then. If you wanna jump dimensions entirely then you'll have to ask the current owner of the sword Yamato... A.K.A. my brother Vergil."

Nazo: "And where might I find this Vergil?"

Dante: *sigh*"Dead." He stayed silent for a moment before he spoke again.

Nazo: "I'm sorry. But then where might I find this Yamato?"

Dante: "Heck if I know. The last I saw Vergil he was a strong demon that used a colossal demon sword instead of Yamato."

Nazo: "And what of the last time you saw the sword yourself?"

Dante: "The last time I saw Vergil when he was still Vergil. In the demon world. He fell off some cliff with the sword so if I had to wager a guess I'd say Yamato is still in the demon world."

Nazo: "I see. Well this is certain unprecedented."

Dante: "Sorry... but I'm afraid you can't get home."

Nazo: "I've grown used to this world by now."

Dante: "Now then... if that's all your business here then I believe it's time that you go."

Nazo: "Oh but that's not all I came here for!" He draws that staff and strikes a pose. "I am curious to see those abilities of yours. See just how powerful you really are."

Dante: "So you wanna fight huh?" He says while using trickster style to teleport to the table where he was sharpening his sword and puts it one his back as well as grab his dual guns, Ebony and Ivory, and puts them away as well. He then teleports next to Nazo and points his guns at him while Nazo jumps to the side a good distance away from Dante.

Nazo: "Hmph! This should be fun!"

Dante: "Come on!" Cut to battle mode where Dante starts with a few gunshots but Nazo spins his staff to block so then Dante uses stinger to get close and go for a few sword swings and his famous Million Stabs. Nazo counters with some staff swings but Dante is quick enough to dodge stuff like that. Nazo's staff then transform into a single barrel hunters rifle so Dante keeps moving until he stops and Dante goes in again, this time uppercutting him into the air and using an aerial combo that ends with a hard ground slam and that ends the fight.

Nazo: "Argh! Heh! I guess that's what happens when you face a powerful demon hunter. Even with my Aura at its fullest your attacks were just too strong for it. Heheh! I guess I'll get out of your hair then. A pleasure doing business with you." He gets up and starts to walk away but then Dante realizes there is one thing they can try.

Dante: "Wait! I think I have an idea. We'll need to head to Kamurocho. There's a manhole there that leads to the demon world. Specifically: the Darkstalkers domain."

Nazo: "Darkstalkers?"

Dante: "Demons of the night containing magic. I'm acquainted with a few. We'll need to talk with them about this."

Nazo: "And How are we going to get to this Kamurocho?"

Dante: "I've got a plane parked on the roof. Let's go." They head for the roof, fuel up the plane, remove its security(so no one could steal it) and take off.


	2. Darkstalkers

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Mission 2: Darkstalkers

Objective: defeat the Dark Messiah to continue on to Remnant.

They land the plane in a hidden spot outside of Kamurocho, head into town, find an old theatre and head down the manhole right next to it to find themselves in the Darkstalkers domain. The closest thing from the manholes location is the castle of Dante's ally, a succubus named Morrigan Aensland. She's outside her castle with another Darkstalker, a vampire named Demitri Maximoff.

Morrigan: "Well, well. Look at this handsome devil." Talking in a Scottish accent.

Demitri: "I certainly did not expect to see you here so soon, Son of Sparda. Hm? And with a human, no less."

Morrigan: "Oh don't mind the human. Probably just Dante's new client. So, what brings you here to Makai?"

Dante: "Have you guys ever heard of a world called 'Remnant'? I need to this guy home."

Demitri: "Doesn't ring a bell."

Morrigan: "Maybe to you. But I've certainly heard of it. I've been there a few times before. A very interesting place that one."

Nazo: "Then would you mind telling us how to get there?"

Demitri: "Unfortunately, the rifts to other dimensions have been closed off from this side by the Dark Messiah."

Dante: "Jedah Dohma."

Demitri: "You guesses it."

Morrigan: "He won't let the rifts open until a worthy opponent takes him down. We were just thinking of a way to stop him completely."

Dante: "Don't worry. I got this."

Morrigan: "The Remnant portal is just 5 miles east of here. Jedah will surely come for you if you come to close to a rift."

Dante: "Alright. Let's get going." He and Nazo find the portal and attempt to go forward but are stopped when they hear a voice. And you can pretty guess who it is.

Jedah: "I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you here, Son of Sparda. The rifts are slightly unstable to go through at this present moment."

Dante: "Since when do you care about your fellow demons safety?"

Jedah: "I know what you did Dante. Recently you defeated our emperor Mundus. With him gone this world will go into chaos. The demons need a new emperor to rule... and that is going to be me!" At that point Dante is done hearing his annoying voice so he pulls out one of his guns and shoots but Jedah dodges.

Dante: *sigh*"Man you talk too much! Look buddy. I'm afraid I'm not gonna let that happen so if you don't wanna die then I suggest you get out of here!"

Jedah: "I understand that you've also taken care of your brother Vergil as well. With that, that's one nuisance out of the way. All I have to do now is get rid of you to be rid this world of the Sparda's blood."

Dante: "Stay back Nazo. This could get messy. Alright... bring it on!" When Jedah lands he uses throws a few spinning blades to which Dante blocks with Royal Guard style and then switches to Sword Master style and uses Stinger to get closer and goes for a few sword swings and eventually switches from Rebellion to Cerberus. When Jedah escapes Dante's barrage a counters with his scythe swings and then turns into a spinning blade himself so then Dante switches to his Ifrit gauntlets to increase his strength and block and stop him from spinning and when he stops Dante charges a hyper punch that knocks him back. Then Jedah tries using his bloody spikes but Dante uses Kick 13 on him and Jedah counters with his infamous Blood Contract where a giant hand of red ooze grabs Dante, slams him into the ground 3 times and splats him onto the bottom of a giant contact leaving a bloody imprint on it but given Dante's stubborn nature he gets back up, gets close with Stinger, and uses Million Stabs to stun him to finish him off so he pulls out Ebony and Ivory for this. "Jackpot!" It didn't kill him but he's certainly out of energy.

Jedah: "Darn you Dante! Very well... you may continue on your journey... but I will not forget this! May the Grimm consume you all!" He leaves through a puddle of red ooze that disappears when he's gone.

Dante: "Yeah! That's right! You better run!" Nazo comes up to the portal.

Nazo: "Excellent work Dante. Now then... shall we." Leading him to the rift and they both walk through.


	3. Betrayal

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Mission 3: Betrayal

Objective: Follow Nazo for answers of what he really wants.

They arrived outside a small village and the portal is through a abandoned outhouse...? Ok what is Makai and it's portals to other realms being through plumbing related stuff? Anyway... they find themselves outside of a village with a stone statue labeling the town name: Kuroyuri.

Dante: *whistle* "What a dump."

Nazo: "Please try not to disrespect places like this. They were once amazing landmarks and very peaceful towns before becoming battle zones. Kuroyuri being one of them."

Dante: "Welp! We better get you home if you need an escort. Otherwise you can pay me now and I'll be on my way."

Nazo: "Oh! I got your payment right here!" He smacks Dante in the back of the head with his staff, causing Dante to fall over, and runs off. The smack wasn't enough to knock him out but just tick him off so he gets up and follows after him into the woods outside of town.

Dante: "Get back here!" As they run Nazo noticed a group of Beowolves nearby so he uses his staffs rifle form to get their attention and they see Dante running by when they look up. They come at him and Dante brings out Ebony and Ivory and fires at them while running and switches to Agni and Rudra to slice them up and continues after Nazo. Nazo then notices a Deathstalker nearby and gets its attention and it attacks Dante too. Dante brings out Ifrit to block its stinger and then uses his other fist to punch upward which shatters the stinger and while Dante's in the air he uses an angled charge kick that impaled it and it vanished after that so Dante ran off when it did. Nazo finally stops at a hole in the ground and jumps down it. The floor of the hole seems to be metal as it clangs when he lands, the floor has a slot for his staff. He jams it in and presses a button to activate something. We cut back to Dante and the ground starts shaking and the ground around the hole starts cracking and eventually a giant tower emerges from the ground with Nazo standing on top. The tower is a tall, black, and has a large green question mark on one side that lights up like those illumination signs on restaurants to know it's open, and the tower itself appears to be as tall as the demon tower where he fought Vergil and Arkham and first met Lady. Looking at a far back view of it, it seems to be very close to a very large city inhabiting some mountains. Finally you can here Nazo laughing at the top.


	4. Mistral invasion

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Mission 4: Mistral invasion

Objective: Team RWBY must get to Nazo's tower. Get them through the city and the horde of Grimm to do so.

Nazo's tower is right next to the kingdom of Mistral and Nazo can be heard the top of the tower.

Nazo: "Hear me people of Mistral! Kneel before me!" We then cut to the large building on top of the mountain, Haven Academy, which had just went through an all scale attack about a day ago. Haven has an excellent view of the city and the tower and we see a group of people in Haven right now seeing this insanity. These people being Teams RWBY, JNPR(minus the P) and SSSN, along with a young farm boy with a cane named Oscar and a professional Huntsmen in Black, grey and a red cape named Qrow.

Blake: "What is that?"

Yang: "A mystery tower. That's what." Making a joke out of the question mark.

Ruby: "Uncle Qrow? Do you know anything about this?"

Qrow: "No I don't." Just then Oscar's eyes glowed for second. You see Oscar is a boy with two souls, the other being a soul cursed to reincarnate when he dies by merging with the soul of another. This soul is the former Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin.

Ozpin: "I do. He's a nefarious villain named Nazo. Another one of Salem's allies. His entire theme as a villain is mind bending puzzles. Appropriate for a man whose name is the Japanese term for riddle. He had a tower like that in Vale to. The Huntsmen of Beacon stopped him last time but Haven is currently low on Huntsmen. We're going to have to handle this ourselves." Right there Nazo jumped in again.

Nazo: "Kneel before your master! Or forever suffer Remnants monsters!" As he pushes a button on his staff that opens up hatches on the tower that releases all kinds of Grimm into the city.

Qrow: "Oh, great!"

Ozpin: "A very troublesome problem indeed."

Jaune: "Well we can't just let the police force handle this alone."

Ozpin: "Yes." He then Looks to his left to look at Team RWBY and makes a decision. "Ms. Rose?"

Ruby: "Yes?"

Ozpin: "I want you and your team to get to the tower and stop Nazo. Do you think you can handle this?"

Ruby: "You can count on us sir!"

Ozpin: "The rest of us will face the Grimm in the city. Let's go!"

Oscar: 'Um? Oz? How are we gonna handle this?' Ozpin then switches back, letting Oscar have control again.

Ozpin: 'Just remember what I taught you thus far and listen to everything I say during battle for anything important. I'm letting you handle it this time so we don't burn out your bodies energy too quickly like I did against Hazel.' Although this is a good plan Qrow noticed something.

Qrow: "Alright everyone listen up! Mistral is a city covering every inch of these mountains so we'll have split into groups up cover more ground."

Ruby: "Good idea. Ren. Nora. You stay here at Haven to handle the Grimm flying over the mountains. Sun. Neptune. You guys handle the north side of the city. Sage. Scarlet. You handle west. Jaune. Oscar. You handle the east. Qrow. You get the police force to cover the whole city and then handle the south side of the city. Weiss. Blake. Yang. We're heading for the tower. Everyone got that?"

All: "Yes, ma'am!"

Ruby: "Then let's get to it! Ready?"

All: "Break!" They all split up in their assigned roles with Team RWBY showing off their awesome style of Grimm slaying as they make their way out of Mistral to reach and along the way they run into a King Taijitu where Ruby and Yang face off one head while Weiss and Blake take on the other and every here and there they would switch partners as Ruby called our team attacks like 'Checkmate' and 'Ladybug' and eventually 'Ice Flower' took out the black head while 'Bumblebee' took out the white head and after that was taken care of they make their way for the tower and find 2 Ursa's at the front entrance. They simply used the team attack 'Fire Flower'(Ruby and Yang) to take them out and upon entering the front entrance the first face they saw was a man in a red trench coat with white hair and a huge sword on his back named Dante.


	5. Blind as a Bat

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Mission 5: Blind as a Bat

Objective: Defeat Nazo's pet Camazot to move on through his tower.

We see that Dante and Team RWBY have encountered each other in the towers first floor and all of them are just confused.

Ruby: "Who... are you?"

Yang: "You look like some kind of Huntsmen. Are you here to handle this situation because doing alone is a risk."

Dante: "Well... not my first time handling a tower mission by myself. And that was before my business was going."

Blake: "Still we were sent here to handle this so if you don't plan to help then it may be wise to leave."

Dante: "Sorry but that's not happening. That guy owes me payment in the form of me beating him into a pulp for tricking and backstabbing me."

Weiss: "Ok? Um can you excuse us for a second? Girls! Huddle up!" They huddle and whisper their thoughts. "Are you sure we can trust this guy? He's got a bit of a strange vibe to him."

Blake: "I am sensing a certain darkness in him."

Yang: "Hey, remember when we got sucked into that other world for a crazy tournament against people from other worlds?"

Weiss: "How can I forget?"

Yang: "Well this guy kinda reminds me of that Ragna guy."

Ruby: "Now that you mention it your right. White hair, dark clothing, red coat, and even a huge sword!"

Blake: "This dark power I'm getting reminds me of him too but I'm vaguely remembering it only coming from his arm. This guy has it coming from his whole body."

Weiss: "He doesn't seem to have his attitude though."

Ruby: "C'mon guys! Let's not judge him by his looks. Let's just him out and try to help him."

Yang: "Yeah. Besides from the sound of it he seems really mad with that Nazo guy." Then they weren't expecting this.

Dante: "I can hear you, you know."

RWBY: "Ahh!" As they break their huddle.

Dante: "My backstory makes me sound shady but I am a good guy with my business."

Blake: "Ok? And do you mind telling us this backstory?"

Weiss: "I don't think we even got a name yet, so I guess we'll start! I'm Weiss Schnee."

Blake: "Blake Belladonna."

Yang: "Yang Xiao Long."

Ruby: "And I'm Ruby Rose. Together, we make Team RWBY!"

Dante: "Team RWBY huh? Oh! Where are my manners? Names Dante. Son of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. And I'm not from here, from this Remnant place. I come from a world where there are actual demons rather than these black monsters."

Yang: "Another world entirely?"

Dante: "Yep. Over 2,000 years ago there was a crisis between earth and hell, but eventually a demon sword master named Sparda fought against his own kind for the sake of humanity and then sealed the underworld from us."

Ruby: "Sparda. Isn't that...?"

Dante: "My dad? Yep. After sealing the demons, he fell in love with a human woman named Eva and they had 2 children, twin brothers who were both half human, half demon hybrids, AKA me and my elder twin Vergil."

Blake: "That would explain this strange energy rising from you. Your heritage of human gives you this form and your heritage of demon gives you your powers."

Dante: "Although over 20 years ago dad died and that brought bravery to the servants of the demon emperor Mundus to take revenge by killing the ones he loves. My mom was killed right before and I believed my brother was dead so I decided to take the whole path of vengeance thing by becoming the ultimate demon hunter. But being half human I need real food and drinks to live I started a service shop as a demon hunter for hire."

Weiss: "Something a little close to a Huntsmen I guess."

Dante: "Before I could even start my business I found that Vergil wasn't dead after all but he was obsessed with taking over the demon world. But eventually Mundus got to him and he transformed Vergil into a strong demon, that I ended up killing in the end... *sigh* If he wasn't dead before he certainly is now."

Yang: "And what about being here huh?"

Dante: "That Nazo guy somehow came to my world and tricked me into coming here and when we did he backstabbed me and rose this tower so now I'm here for s little payback." He says with a smirk but then Nazo can be heard from the speakers above.

Nazo: "Oh my! I'm so scared! But I'm afraid you'll have to find me first! Oh, and we have a team of Huntresses do we?"

Ruby: "You'll never get away with this Nazo!"

Nazo: "We'll see about that... Now! Let's have some fun in the form of a riddle: I see without seeing; To me darkness is as clear as daylight. What am I?"

Yang: "Dang it! I hate riddles! They mess up my brain!"

Ruby: "Something tells me we have no choice of want to get somewhere."

Blake: "Let's see. 'I see without seeing; To me darkness is as clear as daylight.' It's describing something."

Dante: "He said 'seeing without seeing' it's probably something blind like a bat or something?"

Weiss: "Of course. Bats prefer dark environments due to their blindness and thus seeing darkness as clear as daylight."

Nazo: "Very good! That's the spirit! That's what it was. It's as blind as a BAT!" He says as a giant hatch opens releasing a giant bat Grimm called a Camazot which Dante starts shooting with Ebony and Ivory. Nazo has it chained down so it wouldn't fly anywhere but it was free to do what it wants. Yang ran up some stairs and jumped onto its back and started to punch it but it knocked her off.

Ruby: "Checkmate!" Blake used her guns ribbon to grapple closer to it and slash it in the face while Weiss used a few ice spikes from underneath. Ruby used Crescent Rose to short from a distance with Dante and Yang joined them to fire some shots from her gauntlet and arm. Dante eventually came up to it and used one of his Devil Arms called Nevan, a purple guitar that controls electricity and can transform into a sickle. He used its electric attack to hit from below and then switches to his Beowulf armor he got from Vergil and did a rising uppercut to knock it down.

Ruby: "Freezer Burn!" Weiss used ice to pin it to the ground so Yang can jump into the air a deliver a final punch to its chest. Completely breaking a hole through it and make it vanish.

Nazo: "Well done fighters! Well done! You made it past my first challenge! But this was just a warm up!" Then five doors opened around the room.


	6. I’m Back! Jack!

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Mission 6: I'm back! Jack!

Objective: Ruby encounters an old foe she thought was dead! Get passed them to continue.

We see Ruby running up stairs and often encountering Beowolves but she's encountered so many times that their basically level 1 monsters in a video game to her but she eventually comes across a big room with absolutely nothing in it except and heavily locked door on the other side and then we hear Nazo over the speakers again(quick note: we're going to hear him over the speaker for the past few chapters so I'm not gonna say it again)

Nazo: "Little red! Little red! Let's see how you whats up ahead!"

Ruby: "Ugh! Terrible rhyme dude!"

Nazo: "Give me a break! I'm better at rhyming for riddles not taunts! Speaking of which: let's get on with your riddle, listen carefully: It can be cracked. It can be made. It can be told. It can be played. What is it?" She touched her head with confusion trying to think.

Ruby: "C'mon, think! Ok. Something that can be cracked, made, told and played? But something like that can't be done all at once so all those things had to done individually. Cracked. Made. Told. And played?" Then something clicked. 'Ah! I got it!' "A joke! It's a joke!"

Nazo: "Very good, Ruby! That's the spirit!"

???: "It certainly is! And I've got a joke for you little red! Knock! Knock!" A voice can be heard and it's coming from the room. She can tell because it's not echoed like the speaker.

Ruby: "Um? Who's there?" With Crescent Rose at the ready.

???: "Rome!" She was hesitant at first but she had to get through.

Ruby: "Rome... who?" There was a pitch black corner in the room and she heard footsteps from it so she turned to look and she couldn't believe her eyes. A man in a white trench coat with black lapels. A cloth under his lapel showing a symbol of a jack-o-lantern face. He had black pants, tan under vest and a gray scarf on his neck. Leather black gloves and a black bowler hat with a red strap and a white feather. He has pumpkin orange hair with it styled to cover the right of his face and had green eyes and finally he has a black cane with a white hook and the bottom is tipped with red for a gun muzzle. It was...

Roman: "Hahahaha! Roman Torchwick is back in action! I must say, it has been a while since our last encounter." With a smirk on his face.

Ruby: 'What?! How is this even possible?!' "What's going on? How are you even here? I saw you get eaten alive by a Griffon!"

Roman: "Oh, red. With as meddlesome as you and your group of brats are, you make a lot of enemies. One of them being responsible for my... oh, what's the word? Resurrection? Or more accurately, a device Nazo borrowed from the guy that has the ability to resurrect with a DNA sample."

Ruby: "DNA sample?"

Roman: "You remember Neo don't you? Well she's had my hat and cane this whole time since the fall of Beacon. And my hat did happen to have a hair sample."

Ruby: "Does this mean your with Salem too?"

Roman: "I'm afraid Cinder never told me anything about her superior so I never knew Salem existed until I was brought back. But enough talk! It's time I get my revenge!" Pointing his cane at her like a gun, because it is, and fires a round which makes a small explosion upon impact. But Ruby's Semblance is so fast she can dodge it effortlessly. She then swings her scythe at him rather quickly but he's somehow able to move arm quick enough to block them with his cane, however he's not fast enough for when she eventually gets close enough for an elbow jab to the stomach and then stabs her scythe blade into the ground, spun around and kicked him in the face. Which knocked him against the wall. He dropped his cane in the process and she put her scythe up to his face to point the gun muzzle.

Ruby: "I've got a joke for you too! Knock! Knock!"

Roman: "Ehehe. Uh, who's there?" Understandably nervous when he's being help at gunpoint of a HIGH CALIBER SNIPER RIFLE!

Ruby: "How!"

Roman: "How who?"

Ruby: "HOW DO YOU OPEN THAT DOOR?!" Making his ears ring.

Roman: "Ow! Sheesh! There's a panel with a puzzle next to it but he wouldn't tell me the answer in case this happened. Your on your own here red." She walks over to the panel to check and it's a 3 by 3 puzzle where you slide the pieces around to make a picture. She manages to solve it and it's a picture of a question mark, REAL subtle. The door opens and she turns around to see Torchwick gone and her scythe still in the ground.

Ruby: "Dang it!"


	7. gone mad

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Mission 7: gone mad

Objective: Weiss encounters someone she never thought they'd see again. Get passed them to continue.

Weiss has just about had it with heels while being a Huntress on account of all these stairs, but these are expensive and nice so she's not ditching them here. Anyway on the way up she keeps running into robots, one in red with a double blade for melee, another in white with a two handed gatling gun and they both have an M like symbol on their chest. They look familiar though. Eventually she runs into a large empty room with a pitch black corner(the room will be like this for all of them).

Nazo: "Welcome, Ms. Schnee, to your next riddle: what's an 11 letter word that everyone pronounces incorrectly?" Being the 'perfect student' type she was smart enough to solves these but she just thought that this one was child's play.

Weiss: "Hmph! Please! The answer is obviously 'incorrectly' because the word itself is 11 letters and that's how it's pronounce."

Nazo: "Very good! Looks like the Schnee family name is just as strong as ever."

Weiss: 'I just got the strangest sense of deja vu.'

???: "I quite agree Nazo. The Schnee's are quite strong. But I'd like to think of myself stronger than the Schnee's with my genius!" She draws her Myrternaster out of surprise.

Weiss: "Who's there?" A man in a white scientist suit and a black and red bionic arm with white hair and gray beard wielding the double blade those red robots use, cane from the shadowy corner. All she could do was gasp and call his name.

Weiss: "Dr. Merlot! How is this possible? I thought you died in the explosion of your own island."

Merlot: "I did. But I was allied with Nazo and lent him a device that can revive the dead when equipped with a sample of their DNA, so I lent him a blood sample for just incase anything happened. Along with a spare bionic arm for when I return."

Weiss: "You and your crazy ideas. Ozpin was right: you've gone mad." She uses a glyph to charge herself at him with a thrust from her sword that he block with a spin of his blade and that made her go upwards but she used another glyph to dive straight downwards with another thrust that he had to jump backwards to dodge. She then used a glyph to fire a fireball that he slice away but while he was doing that she slashed the air to send a wave of wind his was to knock him back to the wall and knocked out cold. "For the record. We did a background check on you after that incident and found that you barely have any combat training." Saying with a confident smile. She then turns her attention to the locked door to solve a puzzle. It's where you tap one square to fill a select few around it and you have to fill the whole screen. It was a hassle for a few squares but she managed to solve the puzzle and open the door but she was so focused on the puzzle that she didn't notice Merlot wake up and escape so she didn't He was gone until after the door opened. "Drat!"


	8. Faunus rivalry

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Mission 8: Faunus rivalry

Objective: Blake encounters her former nightmare. She must defeat him to get by.

As Blake ran up the stairs she often ran into back up White Fang members that most likely still follow Adams influence because they weren't there to see his selfishness. Then she ran into large room.

Nazo: "You know? Me and Faunus have never had all that many encounters, but since Mr. Taurus showed up under Salems rule I've met several Faunus in the White Fang."

Blake: "You better hold your tongue about the terrorist days of the White Fang while your ahead."

Nazo: "Ah yes. I've got a riddle for you anyway: within the mirror you must find a way to survive. What is 4 plus no. 5?"

Blake: "4 plus no. 5? Hm... well let me just start with that with a riddle the most obvious answer is barely the right one so most people would say 9."

Nazo: "A smart one are we?"

Blake: "You said to find a way, a way is a direction, and the direction of the door is south. 4 plus no. 5 is the abbreviation of the word south."

Nazo: "Oh! Clever girl!"

???: "Very clever indeed!" She draws her katana fast.

Blake: "Who's there?!"

???: "It almost reminds me of when she tried to stop me." A man in a black soldier suit with red hair, a white mask, pulled back bull horns, and a katana and sheath in his hand. She had a face of shock from seeing him.

Blake: "No... Adam?!"

Adam: "Well, well. I certainly didn't expect to see you here after what happened back at Haven."

Blake: "Adam... why are you here? Why are you working with Salem and her forces? What happened to the Adam that never wanted anything to do with humans?! Especially work along side them!"

Adam: "As if you'll get another word out of me after you clocked me in the head!"

Blake: "I did what I had to do to protect Haven and keep you from justifying the humans claims against us for being nothing but selfish savages!"

Adam: "Maybe. But maybe being savages is just who we are. At this point I don't care about what the human think about the Faunus. All I want for them to see how powerful we really are!"

Blake: *sigh*"You really aren't the man I once knew. Ilia is one thing but I guess I should have known better than to try to get through to you! Now you leave me no choice!" She charges at him with her sword and he draws his own and they hold their clash for a bit and when they break Blake draws her second blade and she and Adam continue to go at it with her using her Semblance and agility to avoid his attacks, meanwhile he's pretty fast in his own right to keep up with her shadows until she starts using Dust shadows with stone to distract him for a split second, ice to trap his blade, lightning to give him a shock, and fire to blow up in his face. That blast knocked him to the floor and hit his head so he was knocked out. With that Blake went to solve the door puzzle. It was a cross word puzzle with all the words being all things riddle related. When she was done and the door opened she realized that Adam was gone and he left his mask behind so she grabbed and kept it. "I don't understand! He would never take this off without a real reason or even leave it behind if he did take it off... Adam... what's happened to you? Why all the sudden changes lately?"


	9. I scream for ice cream!

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Mission 9: I scream for ice cream!

Objective: Yang encounters an silence around her. Get passed it to continue.

We now see how Yang is doing and the distracting minor enemy's she keeps running into are... Junior's men? That is until she gets to the room.

Nazo: "Alright then blondie! I hope you realize that these problems are 'not' ones you can just punch through. You can't punch through a riddle. Oh! And don't even try punching the door down. I came prepared for brute strength users like you!" And Yang being Yang she punches the door anyway and she ended up getting a hurt hand because it's unfortunate she used her real hand and not her bionic arm.

Yang: "Geez! That's some pretty reinforced steel..."

Nazo: "Now for the riddle: Forwards, it is heavy. Backwards, it is not. What is it?"

Yang: "Well, I guess only a riddle man would make me think. Let's see , forwards it is heavy, backwards it is not? Hmmm... wait a minute! Heavy? Not? I got it! A ton! A ton is heavy and it's spelled t-o-n forwards! But backwards it's spelled n-o-t! Take that!"

Nazo: "Excellent work! And I've got one right here for you!" A 1 ton block of solid concrete drops from the ceiling and she punches upward with her bionic arm to completely shatter it and we see one of the pieces is stopped by a foot coming from the shadow corner. They step out and we see it's a girl UCB shorter than Yang wearing black and white with pink detailing. She has really long pink, white and brown hair and she has one pink eye and one brown eye. Finally she's wielding an umbrella aaa her weapon.

Yang: "What the-? Neo?!" She just stood there silent because she's a mute villain. She had a cocky yet evil grin on her face. 'Alright Yang. You last time because of your anger and your were sleep deprived. Remember what dad taught you:

Tai: 'You gotta keep your emotions in check. Keep a level head, and think before you act.' She keeps that in mind and charges in with a barrage of punches that Neo dodger easily but Yang then decided to fight smart cause she remember she would do that. It almost seems like Neo can almost predict the next move so Yang outsmarted that and manage to land quite a few punches before Neo found her a chance to grab Yang's hand a flip her around but she remembered that do and wasn't expect that throw to the ceiling last time, but this time she would reverse the momentum and get to her feet still holding on to Neo and then slammed her into the ground and let go. Yang then proceeded to go for a ground punch but Neo's agility helped dodge and back on her feet so Yang shot a few blasts that she blocked with her umbrella but before the smoke cleared Yang charged at her when she was blinded and she counted with a kick that she blocked to Neo tried going for her one punches but Yang decided to fight dirty and pull her hair to drag her closer and Yang punched her in the back so hard that it launched her up to the ceiling and finished her Aura. When she fell back down she hit the ground hard face first but got back up real quick and used her illusion semblance to get away.

Yang: "Hey wait!" It was too late, she was gone. *sigh*"Well whatever. I don't have time to waste. Guess I gotta do this stupid puzzle to open the door." It was a word search puzzle with all the words being riddle related. 'Well at least it's not a cross word.' She solved it and opened the door. "I sure hope the others are ok."


	10. fight fire with hellfire

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Mission 10: fight fire with hellfire

Objective: Dante encounters a strange being wielding fire and glass. Defeat her and continue on.

As Dante continues to climb the tower he encounters demons of the underworld which he's used to at this point but he did understand why they were here in Remnant? Then he comes across the room everyone else had come across but his was bigger.

Nazo: "Ah! I still can't believe your here!"

Dante: "Because you tricked me into coming! What point is there in bringing me here to your world anyway?"

Nazo: "You didn't have to come with. I could've just paid you right there in the Darkstalkers domain and left. You being here was just an unexpected turn. Now! Let's have some fun with your riddle: What breathes, dances and bakes. Yet has no lungs, legs or cakes?"

Dante: *sigh*"Crazy son of a-! Alright fine! I'll do it your way... for now! Let's see, breathes, dances, bakes but nothing to cause it? Pff! Child's play! The answer is fire."

Nazo: "Impressive for an amateur."

???: "A very impressive deduction. But you ought to be careful about how you flaunt the word. Fire can be a very majestic thing." A woman's voice can be heard and then a barrage of glass shards comes flying from the shadowed corner which he takes like a boss with Royal Guard style which made it so that they didn't stab him and they fell to the ground. "Very impressive. I did not expect such a strong Aura from a being of your mysterious power." A woman in a red dress with the left arm covered by a large sleeve. She has short black hair with a strange patch over her left eye that her hair covers but you can see some of her scar peeking out of the patch.

Dante: "Well, aren't you a beauty."

???: "Your quite handsome yourself for a Huntsman."

Dante: "Oh, I'm no Huntsman. Names Dante. The legendary demon hunter."

Cinder: "Not a bad name. I'm Cinder Fall. Former Fall Maiden."

Dante: "Aw! What's wrong? Someone stronger than you took your title." Teasingly. That just hit a nerve as she made an angry face. "Oh! Touchy subject, huh?" Then she just punch him in the face which made him step back but then she revealed what's under that sleeve, a Grimm arm, and she stabbed him in the chest with her claws up to the wall and she made a spear out of glass with fire inside and when she let her claws go she threw the spear through his heart that pinned him to the wall so he hung his head down.

Cinder: "You shouldn't have pushed that button Dante. I may not have the Maiden powers anymore but I'm still skilled and powerful. It's a shame though. I wanted to see more of your power seeing as I've never sensed power like yours, but I guess I'll just have to live with it." She didn't notice him bring his head back up until he said something.

Dante: "Ah! Good to know. I'll remember that the next a pretty lady tries to kill me." As he pushes himself off the wall and the spear still through him."

Cinder: "What!"

Dante: "By the way, neat trick with the glass weaponry. That's a new one." As he grabs it to pull it out but then she regains her cool.

Cinder: "Oh there's more where that came from." She snaps her normal fingers and the spear burst into glass shards and burst into flames right in his face which made him fall to his back. *sigh*"Sometimes I think it's too easy." But then a red flash came over Dante.

Dante: "Easy?..." He gets back up in his Devil Trigger form, a transformation into his true demon form due to his demonic heritage from from his dad Sparda. "Sorry, but I'm a tough nut to crack." His voice all echoed from the demonic power.

Cinder: "Such strong power! Show me what this power can do!" As she draws dual glass swords from from her back that wield fire power.

Dante: "With pleasure!" Charging at her with Stinger that she blocks and they clash blades rapidly and Dante would every now and then bring out Ebony or Ivory for a few shots until eventually Cinder stepped back and combined her blades into a bow and shot 3 arrows into the ground and they summoned burst of fire from the ground and he survived. "Your gonna need a lot more than fire to stop me. I've survived fires of hell itself. Speaking of which!" As he draws Agni and Rudra and slashed away with her blocking and slashing too. A large barrage of flames going and a flame tornado from Agni and Rudra. Dante's Devil Trigger increases his speed, strength, durability and healing factor so his speed was much greater than Cinder and his strength could break her blades easily, she can just rebuild them due to her glass control. Eventually Dante broke out Cerberus to counter her fire power. A large ice block surround them that shatters into pieces and then knocked her blades away and froze her and then brought out Rebellion. "Looks like its time! Take your vows!" He preforms his 'Devil Must Die' move. "Here's the finale! Haaaa!" Launches her at the wall and her Aura wore off. "And that's how you do it." She fell to her knees and her masked broke into pieces, revealing her missing eye.

Cinder: "Argh! You... your not human."

Dante: "I would think the demon form would give it away." 'Then again she could thought that was just my Semblance due to this worlds rules.' "Never underestimate your opponent." As he rest Rebellion on his shoulder and aimed his gun at her forehead. "And Jackpot!" He shoots square in the forehead and she fell to the floor leaving a pool of blood from her gunshot wound. Dante then turned back to normal and went to solve the wall puzzle. It's a maze. He solved it and opened the door. "How come I never meet any nice girls?"


	11. queens pawn

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Mission 11: queens pawn

Objective: Ruby encounters a past assailant. Get him off your back to continue.

Ruby comes across another room after fighting more Grimm.

Ruby: 'Ugh! How tall is this tower?'

Nazo: "Welcome to the next riddle miss Rose: The eight of us go forth, not back, to protect our king from a foe's attack. What are they?"

Ruby: "Hmm! Wait a second! Eight of us? Protect our king?" She flashes back to a chess board and Weiss's explanation of how chess works. 'Weiss! I'm gonna owe you one.' "The answer is the pawn pieces in chess."

Nazo: "Correct! You know you all are pretty bright for a bunch of kids."

???: "That's not exactly true! Let me show you a pawn that protects their 'queen'!" A man in white clothing, brown trench coat, and brown hair in a braid steps out of the shadow.

Ruby: "What?! T-Tyrian?!"

Tyrian: "Thought you got rid of me eh? You little brat!"

Ruby: "Don't tell me your tail is..."

Tyrian: "Smart one, ain't ya? You guessed it!" As he ripped off his trench coat and revealed his scorpion tail and now it's got a robotic stinger since Ruby cut off the real one. "What do you think?"

Ruby: "Geez!"

Tyrian: "I failed in my mission last time! But this time! Your coming with me!!!" As he charged at her with his pincher claws for a few punches and tail stings but she blocks the punches and kicks with avoiding his stinger. She then went for a few swings and shots herself which he avoided the swings and blocked her shots with his tail. He then laughed and grabbed her by the foot with his tail and smacked her against the wall so hard that it finished her Aura. She then hit the floor and he stepped on her stomach to pin her down and held his tail to her neck. "You couldn't stop me last time! What made you think you could win this time?" As she began to shut her eyes tearing up from the pain in her back and in defeat. But just then a red portal opened up and a figure in red and black clothing and a white helmet covering their face popped out and fought Tyrian off with a long single edge sword made from fire Dust. She then switched the blade out for one made from ice Dust and swung at him to freeze his lower half in place. She then sheathed the sword and went with a kick to the chest to break the ice and send him flying and that knocked out his Aura. She drew the fire Dust blade again which made him scared. "Ngh! She'll forgive you." Worryingly, so he used a smoke bomb, made by Dr. Watts for escaping, and got out of there. Ruby's eyes were still shut from the pain so she didn't see any of this so the figure used her sword to slice open another portal and sheathed it away and then spoke.

???: "I know how much you matter to her, so I saved your life to be fair with both siblings. After all with you being her sister... your basically my daughter too." She then left and the portal closed before Ruby could open her eyes and get up. After a while of laying down her Aura recharged and she felt like she could get up and walk again but her back was still in pain.

Ruby: "Ugh! What happened?" She knew she had to keep going so she would let her Aura heal her up while going. She noticed that Tyrian was gone too when she went to solve the door puzzle. It was the same as last time but this time it was the symbol of Salem. As the door opened she remembered hearing a women's voice that disappeared while her eyes were closed and began to get a feeling of who it was based off of what she said. "Raven..."


	12. mind games

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Mission 12: mind games

Objective: Weiss is having trouble focusing. Find the source and defeat them.

Weiss still going up the stairs fighting Merlot bots until she runs into another room. However she's feeling a little off.

Nazo: "Welcome to your next riddle Ice Queen!"

Weiss: "Seriously? You weren't calling me that at all last time!"

Nazo: "Well after what happened with Merlot I've realized that you Schnee's really do have cold hearts, sooo..."

Weiss: "Ugh! Whatever! Just get on with your little riddle!"

Nazo: "Sheesh! Snooty! Ahem!: Deep below, veiled from sight. It hides where dwarves find their delight."

Weiss: 'Fairy tale creatures like dwarves are more up Ruby's ally but I suppose I can work with this.' That is until she hears a voice.

???: "Think hard on this Weiss. You wouldn't want to disappoint me would you?"

Weiss: *gasp*"That voice... Winter!"

Winter: "A pleasure as always sister." Weiss was just in shock, it certainly looked like her but it doesn't make any sense.

Weiss: "What are you doing here? No actually HOW are you even here? You should be back in Atlas like general Ironwood ordered you too!"

Winter: "I guess I just wanted to see my little sister again. I realize you've been through a lot since the fall of Beacon." Weiss started feeling uneasy again. Like a headache. She was having a hard time thinking until she thought back to some past event with Winter of mentioning her.

Winter: Weiss, you've done... well, out here, on your own. If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible, then you'll never truly grow. Emotions can grant you strength. But you must never let them overpower you.

Whitley: You are strong, like Winter. You can't deny her resolve.

Ironwood: Winter is one of my best. If she's telling me there's a threat in Mistral then I am not going to take that news lightly. She's been there for weeks, people are mobilizing, sudden spikes in weapons and Dust trades.

Klein: I suppose she'd be the only family you have left after tonight. Seeing all of those made her realize that this isn't her at all. She also feels like she's felt this weird feeling in her before but then it clicked in her head where she's felt it. Back in Haven when Emerald lost it and created a giant illusion of Salem that disappeared very quickly.

Weiss: "Your not Winter!" She then drew Myrtenaster and pointed it at Winter.

Winter: "Weiss! Put the rapier down!"

Weiss: "I'm not falling for your tricks anymore!" She brought up a Glyph at the tip of her sword and fired a fireball which phased right through Winter and she vanished. "Looks like your not as good as you thought... Emerald!" She came out of the shadowy corner.

Emerald: "Aw geez! How'd you figure me out?"

Weiss: "Because I know my own sister. She may care for me but she always put her profession first which would mean she would never disobey Ironwoods orders to return to Atlas just to see me through this large piece of scrap, which she would see as a complete waste of time."

Emerald: "Grr!" She drew her guns and went for some slash's that Weiss blocked with her sword until Emerald took some distance for some rapid shooting but Weiss put a large Glyph in front of her as a shield and started a time-dilation Glyph beneath her and then summoned a bunch of Glyphs surrounding Emerald and Weiss used them for several thrust attacks like when she fought that White Fang lieutenant in Mt. Glenn. Then the time-dilation wore and Emerald was exhausted already so she casted another hallucination to disappear and escape.

Weiss: "For the record, Nazo? The answer is a mine."

Nazo: "Err... correct!" She then went to solve the door puzzle which was the same as last time but with the pattern being a little different and managed to move forward.


	13. saw that coming

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Mission 13: saw that coming

Objective: A surviving White Fang member from Mt. Glenn attacks Blake. Defeat him and continue.

Blake keeps going fighting White Fang members until she ran into another room.

Nazo: "You know, you Faunus are more impressive than we humans put out to believe."

Blake: "I don't have time for your praise. What's the riddle?"

Nazo: "Straight to the point. I like it, I wish it was this easy every time. Ahem: You see the numbers on my face but won't see 13 any place. What am I?"

Blake: "Hmm... Huh?" Her cat was started twitching from small noises coming from the corner so she knew someone was there. "Stop hiding. I know your there." A large, muscular White Fang member comes out.

WFL: "Looks like you got past high leader Taurus."

Blake: "He's not the high leader anymore. The White Fang is being reborn to its old activist days."

WFL: "Then you've made s mistake!" He draws a large chainsaw broadsword.

Blake: "I remember you now. Your the brute that knock out my friend Weiss on the train in Mt. Glenn. I'm surprised you survived the crash."

WFL: "I'm one tough son of a gun! Haaagh!" He charged at her with his saw and cut her shadow clean in half when she dodged. She then threw her pistol which wrapped the its end of the ribbon on his wrist while she held on to the other end and swung in circles to tie him up and the final swing brought her close to kick him in the face and knock his lights out but not knock his mask off, must be strapped on pretty good. Then before he hit the ground she tugged on it so hard he unraveled and spun him around pretty fast and hit the ground when he stopped.

Blake: "Next time, try a little harder. Now to answer that riddle. Hmm... numbers on a face but no 13, hmm... *finger snap* I got it. The answer is a clock."

Nazo: "Correct!"

Blake: "Obviously." She then went to solve the door puzzle which was another cross word but this time the words were all things Faunus related like 'Menagerie' and 'White Fang'. She solved it and turned to see he was still unconscious but decided to leave him since he probably would've tried to kill when he woke up if she tried to help him. Also he's too big to carry around so she wouldn't be helping him anyway.


	14. Punch and Kick

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Mission 14: Punch and Kick

Objective: A troublesome boy challenged Yang to a fight! Beat him up to get passed.

Like the others Yang keeps going and running into more of Juniors men while climbing and e get another room.

Nazo: "Such fiery determination. Pun intended!"

Yang: "Not funny."

Nazo: "Aww! I thought you were the one of the team that's all about puns. Oh well. Time for the riddle: Tear one off and scratch my head; what was once red is black instead. What am I?"

Yang: "Hmm. Red and black sounds like the keywords here... Wait. Red then black from a scratch on the head? Aha! It's a match."

Nazo: "Excellent!"

???: "I'm surprised you got that one. I didn't think you had any real brains up there Blondie.

Yang: "That voice. Where are you?"

???: "I'm right here!" A white projectile came from the shadowy corner but she blocked with her arm. Then a boy about her age came out wearing black with light blue detailing. He had armor on his shoulders and forearms and pistol boots kinda like her shotgun gauntlets. He has a piece of cloth on his side with his symbol on it and has grey spiky hair.

Yang: "Mercury Black. How many times am I gonna have to see you ugly face?"

Mercury: "Oh that hurts! C'mon Blondie surely your not that cold. Oh wait. Your not because your all about burning up like the hothead you are."

Yang: "Grr! Phew." 'It's bad enough I had to deal with Neo but now him. *sigh*Keep it together Yang. Just like with Neo. Remember what dad taught you.' "I'm not gonna let you get to me like you did before. I know how you work now. Your little friend has an odd Semblance to mess with your opponents. But now your alone so this will be a more... fair fight."

Mercury: "Oh believe you me there is no such thing as fairness when I'm around." They charge at each and she punches with her bionic arm and he kicks with with right leg and they collided just like they did back at the tournament. The fight goes pretty much the same as their tournament fight but the end was different seeing as the rooms height was limited Mercury couldn't do that crazy bullet tornado thing so he did the same attack he during the tornado last time and when Yang got up she powered up like last time but this time she's not fighting crazily like last. Now she's fighting a lot smarter and thinking about any possible counters he tries to pull and manages to knock him out.

Yang: "I would say better luck next time. But after what happened at Beacon, I don't think you need it." She went to solve the door puzzle which was another word search but this time the words were all combat related. After opening the door she turned and saw that Mercury was gone. *sigh*"Figures..."


	15. family reunion

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Mission 15: family reunion

Objective: Dante encounters a familiar face. But it's not possible!

Dante keeps going fighting demons and he runs into another room.

Nazo: "You really are something else. Your legend is sure to spread among our world."

Dante: "Naturally. But enough praise! Just get on with your little riddle."

Nazo: "Of course: This is cast. But not a stone. It flees from light. The dark it's home. What am I?"

Dante: "Hmm... cast... flees from light... that sounds like a shadow."

Nazo: "Nice! You sure know your stuff!"

???: "I'm sure he doesn't know that everyone has a shadow. Even you Dante. I would know... because I am your shadow!"

Dante: "That voice! No... it can't be!"

???: "Oh! But it is!" A man in a blue trench coat with black under clothing and brown boots along with white hair pulled back and a samurai katana sheathed in his hand emerges from the shadowy corner. His face also looks exactly like Dante's.

Dante: "Vergil?!"

Vergil: "A pleasure to see you again brother." Well I guess that explains why they look so alike.

Dante: "How are you even here? I saw you explode on Mallet island! Or are you past Vergil like in that crazy Shinra case?"

Vergil: "I remember that well but no I'm not that Vergil. And what you saw back at Mallet wasn't my death. After our little fiasco with Temen-ni-gru and our departure in the demon world I ran into Mundus. I tried to fight but obviously he got to me and transformed me into that demon you fought in Mallet called Nelo Angelo. When you defeated me it broke Mundus' little spell on me and I was back to normal but sent back to the demon world."

Dante: "Leaving your amulet behind, might I add. It's current being used to keep the Sparda sword unleashed."

Vergil: "I used Yamato to escape the demon world but I ended up here."

Dante: "Don't tell me your working with that guy!"

Vergil: "I'm not working with anyone. I just wanted another chance to fight you and he promised me just that. Now! Let us begin!" He went for his Dimension Slash and Dante dodged.

Dante: "Pff! Fine. You wanna play? Then let's play!" He draws Rebellion and Vergil unsheathed his katana Yamato and they just kept swinging just like in their fight on the roof of Temen-ni-gru where they were moving so fast that they made an open space in a rainstorm but this time their inside but their moving that fast here. They keep going until they stop with one final clash. There's so much kinetic energy between their blades that the metal is starting to heat up until Vergil breaks the hold and makes Dante drop his blade just like at Temen-ni-gru but this time Dante pulled out Coyote-A and shot at Vergil before he could stab him like he did last time and then switched to Alastor and stabbed Vergil. Vergil was in shock from the irony of the fight being pretty much the same yet the result was different.

Vergil: "Argh! H-how could this happen?!"

Dante: "Heh! Foolishness Vergil. Foolishness. That sound familiar to you?"

Vergil: "Very funny!"

Dante: "Look. After what happened at Mallet and that crazy Shinra incident I don't wanna kill you. I'm not afraid to. But I don't want to. And right now isn't the time for your little killing spree on me! You should be after that little Nazo jerk for putting you up to this. Last I checked the Vergil I know would never let others order him around so easily. So how about this: Come with me for the rest of the tower and we can beat that little twig together. What do you say? You say yes I'll remove the sword, say no I cut you clean in half." He was hesitant at first but then thought about and made a choice.

Vergil: "Fine. I'll stick around again. But on one condition."

Dante: "Name it. But I'll only do it depending on what it is."

Vergil: "Give me back my Beowulf. I earned that power on my own fair and square. I know you still have it. I can sense it."

Dante: "Alright! Fair enough." He took Alastor out of him and stabbed it into the ground. He then pulled out the Beowulf armor and gave it to Vergil once he his posture back. "Oh! And I saw how good you are with a dual edge sword like I am back in the demon world. Here you can borrow my Alastor sword. But I expect it back when this is over. Got it!"

Vergil: "Hmph! Of course. After all fair is fair. And I'm guessing you earned this sword on your own too, huh?" He took the sword out of the ground and sheathed it on his back just like Dante does his Rebellion.

Dante: "Exactly!" He picked up Rebellion and sheathed it on his back too. At the same time Vergil picked up Yamato and it's sheath, which he dropped after getting stabbed, and put the sword back on the sheath too carry it around in his hand like he always does. He heads for the door and goes to solve the puzzle. It's another maze with a different pattern. He solves it and it opens "Shall we?"

Vergil: "We shall."


	16. Grimm Eclipse

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Mission 16: Grimm Eclipse

Objective: Merlot has made another giant mutant. Defeat the Deathstalker and Merlot along with it.

We see a very large room with 5 doors and we see each member of Team RWBY come out of four of them meaning that the paths they took connect here.

Ruby: "Guys!"

Weiss: "Ruby!"

Yang: "Is everyone ok?"

Ruby: "Oh I found you..."

Blake: "But where's Dante?"

Weiss: "What about that door?"

Yang: "No that ones pretty big and heavily locked. That looks like an exit to me."

Ruby: "Then his path doesn't connect to this room."

Blake: "Just how tall is this tower?"

Nazo: "I'd say that's the least of your worries! It's nice seeing a big reunion like this but you all have another riddle to solve!"

Yang: "Ugh! More riddles?!"

Blake: "Doesn't seem like we've got a choice."

Nazo: "Exactly! Ahem: To cross the water, I'm the way. For water I'm above. I touch it not, and truth to say, I neither swim nor move. What am I?"

Ruby: "Above water? Doesn't move or swim?"

Weiss: "Oh come on. It's obvious from the first line 'to cross the water.' The answer is a bridge."

Yang: "I'm not much of riddle person but I'm pretty sure that with a riddle the most obvious answer is barely the right one."

Nazo: "For most riddles: yes, but for this one that is the right answer!"

Blake: "Well that was easy."

Ruby: "Yeah but every room has some kind of boss worthy villain to fight after each riddle so I'm getting a feeling that the real challenge is this rooms boss."

???: "You would be right about that Ms. Rose. I have quite the challenge for you." Another voice is heard in the room.

Yang: "That voice..."

Weiss: "Not again..." It was Merlot again. He came out of shadowed corner of this room to confront them.

Merlot: "It certainly has been a while, hasn't it students?"

Ruby: "Dr. Merlot."

Blake: "But how are you back?!"

Yang: "That's what I want to know!"

Ruby: "You guys must not and ran into villains who we know have died."

Weiss: "Merlot here previously made a machine that resurrects the deceased when fed a sample of their DNA. Nazo used it to bring him back."

Ruby: "He did the same with Roman Torchwick too."

Merlot: "Indeed. And now that I'm back I can return to my research. Starting with remaking my greatest creation and taking my revenge!" The ground starts shaking and something emerges from the ground underneath Merlot so that he's standing on its back. It's another Mutant Deathstalker! "Behold! The second coming of my greatest, one of a kind specimen!" Holding a strap that had been wrapped around the mutant so he guide it.

Blake: "Not this again."

Yang: "Let's go!" The Deathstaker spins once to release a circle of poison spikes that they dodged and Weiss summoned Glyphs that shot ice shards while Blake stood on the other side shooting bullets of fire Dust. Ruby use her speed to get in the air and shot from above and Yang grabbed its tail but it lifted her up and threw her at wall. Ruby then tried coming down spinning with her scythe but was knock back with a tail smack. When Ruby landed Weiss summoned her Knight and went to attack which was distracting it while Blake got close enough to slice off its stinger. Then Yang stood from afar and punched some shots at its side and Ruby got up to use her speed and went so fast she went past the mutant and stopped next to Weiss and eventually the Grimm split in half because Ruby used her scythe as she passed it and it disappeared leaving Merlot to drop.

Merlot: "No! Not again! *sigh* No matter. I still have more of this." He pulled out a contained filled with a glowing green ooze.

Weiss: *gasp*"Your mutation serum!"

Merlot: "That's right!" He put it away. "And when I'm through with you kids I'll see to it that my army arises and Remnant will belong to our only Goddess!" Then a cloud of smoke start appearing and they start coughing. When the smoke clears and they stop coughing to open their eyes they see that he's gone.

Ruby: "Dang it! I was hoping to interrogate him for more."

Blake: "Don't worry. We'll get him next time."

Weiss: "Lets hope so."

Yang: "Anyway let's get going! There's no telling where Dante is right now." They approach the door and the puzzle is a memory game. A display of 3 boxes and a circle is put into one of them, then the boxes start to shuffle and eventually stop. Their job is to pay close attention to the box the circle ended up in and choose which one is correct.

Ruby: "Aw man! I hate these puzzles!"

Yang: "I just don't like puzzles in general."

Blake: "Then your lucky you have us."

Weiss: "Let's see the circle was put in the middle box so judging by the shuffling I'd say it's... the right box." She taps it and it's correct. The door opens!

Ruby: "Alright! C'mon guys! We've got a villain to stop!" They all leave the room and continue on.


	17. Sons of Sparda

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Mission 17: Sons of Sparda

Objective: The twins have encountered a muscle bound man. Show him what the Sons of Sparda can do!

Dante and Vergil fight more and more demons as they continue up the stairs until they reach another room slightly bigger then the others but still with that annoying Nazo talking over the radio.

Nazo: "Well this is unexpected! I didn't think you'd be working with that annoyance you call a brother, Vergil."

Vergil: "What I do is none of your concern. Leave yourself out of my affairs."

Dante: "Now can we get on with your riddle or what?"

Nazo: "Very well! Ahem: You hold my hand, though we cannot touch. You hear my voice, though I do not speak. You see my face, though I am not here. Who am I?"

Vergil: "Hmm... You hold my hand?"

Dante: "You hear my voice?"

D and V: "You see..." They both turn to be face to face and realize something. "You see my face!" They realize the answer he's looking for.

Dante: "The answer is our dad."

Vergil: "Sparda himself."

Nazo: "That is correct!"

Dante: "He's treating this like its some kind of reality game show. It keeps giving me a bad feeling."

Vergil: "Speaking of feeling something... Stop hiding over there!" He could someone in the shadow covered corner but we probably could've guessed that someone was gonna be there anyway. I mean this room just screams a boss fight waiting to happen. A large muscular man comes out wearing black clothing with brown leather boots, a green overcoat and messy brown hair.

Nazo: "Dang it! Your not very god at this Hazel Rainart!"

Hazel: "Shut up and let me do my thing." Speaking in a very deep tone. "These two have made it this far. But now I must destroy them for the sake of the mission."

Dante: *sigh*"Why do I always end up meeting crazy people? Alright! Ready for another game Vergil?" Saying as he draws his Ifrit gauntlets.

Vergil: "Hmph! Why not? He doesn't like the type to let us go until we play with him. But we'll see who's laughing when we mop the floor with his own blood!" Drawing his own Beowulf gauntlets.

Hazel: "Now then... Come and be crushed!" The twins come at him ready to fight and they start with Dante clashing his right fist with Hazels left, and Vergil clashing his left fist with Hazels right. They break the hold and the twins punch and kick him in different spots as they keep moving, which none of their hits seem to phase him at all. Hazel eventually slams the ground with both fists to get them to back off and when he does so he takes off his overcoat and pulls out 4 white crystals from the 2 bags strapped to his legs. "You are strong. But this is true strength!" He then stabs the crystals into his arms and he screams with an echoed voice now as he comes charging at them but they dodge so he just punches the wall.

Dante: "Geez! Where did that come from?"

Vergil: "This power..."

Dante: "Hmm?"

Vergil: "I've been sensing and strange power in him as we were fighting. He seems to have some sort of pain tolerance. I'm also sensing a stronger energy from those crystals. I can tell he wasn't screaming from pain. He was screaming from having more power in him. He's absorbing the power of those crystals to make him stronger as they stay in him." Hazel then gets his hand unstuck from the wall.

Hazel: "Smart one ain't ya? Well prepare to have that brain crushed." He goes for it. The twins dodge. Dante uses a basic gauntlet combo while Vergil attacks from the air and uses Falling Star and then Dante uses Rising Dragon. That uppercut made Hazel stumble and Dante decided to pull out Ebony and Ivory but Hazel swings his arm which knocks the gun out of his left hand but Vergil catches it in his left hand with Yamato in his right.

Vergil: "Funny... I never thought I'd have to do this again."

Dante: "Seems to be a running thing with us."

Vergil: "Hmm. Remember what we used to say?"

Dante: "You read my mind bro!"

Hazel: "Argh? What's are you doing now?" They stand back to back and point their guns at Hazel.

D and V: "Jackpot!" They both pull the trigger at the same time and the shots hit him in the chest. The bullets didn't pierce him but the impact did create a small explosion strong enough to knock Hazel backwards with enough force to go right through the wall that was behind him. To make it worse they were up pretty high and he went through a wall that led outside so he went through a big drop. You can hear him screaming all the way down until he lands.

Vergil: "Hmph! Quite the dramatic exit I must say." He gives Dante back his gun to which he puts away.

Nazo: "Oh great! Now look what you've done! You made a big gaping hole in my wall! Do you know much it costs for all the material for this building?!"

Dante: "Eh. Like we care. You still owe me money for that little 'job' you hired me for but it doesn't look like I'll be getting it, huh? C'mon Vergil." They head up to the door and the puzzle is a maze.

Vergil: "Stand aside brother. I got this." He took the touch screen pen and solved the maze, opening the door. "Shall we?"

Dante: "We shall."


	18. fire and ice

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Quick tip: this is a longer one than the others.

Mission 18: fire and ice

Objective: Finish off Torchwick and Neo to dent Salem's forces.

Team RWBY keep going and find a cross road. They here foot steps come from one of the pathways and comes in Dante and Vergil.

RWBY: "Dante!"

Dante: "Hey guys. You miss me?"

Ruby: "Oh! I'm glad your safe! Are you ok?"

Dante: "Hey don't worry about me. I've got a very fast paced healing power if I do get hurt but I haven't run into much trouble. Well aside from a lady wielding glass weapons with fire and a big tough guy that stabbed his own arms with white crystals."

Blake: "That sounds like Cinder and Hazel. Cinder must've been brought back with Merlot's device."

Yang: "And given how the Maidens power work she shouldn't have the Fall Maiden powers."

Dante: "Even if she did have these powers I don't think you'll be seeing her again. Let's just say she's got a hole in her head. Oh and that big guy? He fell out the window."

Weiss: "But there aren't any windows in this place."

Dante: "Well, there's one now." They all got the picture and just shrugged it off. It seems that Weiss is the first to notice Vergil.

Weiss: "By the way. Who is this? He looks a lot like you Dante."

Dante: "Oh this guy. This is my elder twin brother, Vergil. Vergil, this is Team RWBY. They're from this world."

Ruby: "Hi. I'm Ruby Rose."

Weiss: "Weiss Schnee."

Blake: "Blake Belladonna."

Yang: "And I'm Yang Xiao Long." He just stands there with a cold stare then turns to Dante.

Vergil: "This is the backup you spoke of brother? A bunch of children?"

Ruby: "Hey!"

Weiss: "Well that's rude!"

Blake: "I don't like him already."

Yang: "What's your problem?"

Dante: "C'mon Vergil don't be like that. They may be kids but they're pretty good. I saw first hand how well they fight against the monsters of this world. I know you can sense it. The strong energy and power inside them."

Vergil: "Now that you mention it. I'm sensing interesting abilities within them. But the strongest power I sense out this group is coming from young Ms. Rose. It's on a whole other level then the rest of you."

Weiss: "For real? But her Semblance is just speed via becoming a burst of rose petals."

Vergil: "No. This feels far greater than a simple power like that. This power feels more... heavenly than anything I've ever seen." Ruby is still confused at first but then recalls her talk with Qrow back at her dads place before leaving for Haven.

Ruby: "I think I know what your referring too. It's the supposed power that comes with my silver eyes. After all... a giant Grimm is still frozen atop Beacon tower because of me."

Vergil: "No wonder I sense this heavenly presence. I've been sensing a hellish energy within these monsters. Your eyes have the perfect energy to counter them. But I'm going to assume that freezing this Grimm wasn't on purpose, was it?"

Ruby: "No... It just kinda happened when I saw Cinder kill my friend right in front of me and she didn't even know I was there."

Vergil: "The death of one close to you is what ignited the spark needed to use this power yet you have yet to practice control over it." She stands there with an almost sad look on her face until Dante cut in.

Dante: "Uh. Hate to crash your little conversation but we have a crazy villain to catch so if we could just move on? That'd be great!"

Blake: "He's right. We need to stop Nazo."

Yang: "But which way do we go? Should we split up again?"

Ruby: "Yeah. Let's split it up equally. Team RWBY will split into teams of two and each team will have one Son of Sparda with them."

Weiss: "Are you sure about this Ruby? I'm having a hard time trusting Vergil so far."

Dante: "Eh. Don't worry about him. As long as he gets his way he doesn't care if he has to work with others or not. Right now he just wants give Nazo what's coming to him and get home as much as I do."

Blake: "Well... I guess as long as he doesn't plan to stab us in the back."

Vergil: "I have nothing to gain for doing that."

Ruby: "Well anyway. Yang? You, me and Dante will take the left path. Weiss, Blake and Vergil can take the right. Everyone ok with that?" They all just give simple answers like 'yeah' 'ok' 'fine' or a simple nod. "Then let's get going." They split up in their given teams and we cut to Dante, Ruby and Yang(DRY) and they enter yet another one of these rooms but bigger. And Nazo speaks once again.

Nazo: "Welcome to your next riddle! Ahem: Everything in me is ancient. What am I?"

Dante: "These darn riddles again! Geez! This is getting annoying!"

Yang: "I know what you mean. I prefer using my fists more than my brain on an adventure. Puzzles like this just frustrate me and it's infuriating!" Her eyes are going red again!

Ruby: "Would you two please just calm down! I don't like having to go through so many puzzles like this either but it doesn't seem like we've got a choice if we wanna move on. Just take a deep breathe. Calm down. And think about this." They both do as she says and they work out the riddle.

Yang: "Let's see... 'Everything in me is ancient?' What does that mean?"

Dante: "I think ancient is the key word here. When I think ancient I think artifacts or stuff like that."

Ruby: "Artifacts? He also 'in me'? Could he be talking about some kind of building? If its a building full of artifacts then could it be something like a museum?"

Yang: "A museum? Yeah I think we're on the right track!"

Nazo: "Oh! Your more then on the right track: your correct! The museum is the answer."

Dante: "Nice!" Then we hear a familiar voice.

???: "Ah yes... artifacts... but you know what else lies in a museum then artifacts? Lots and lots of money!" A flare comes firing from the shadowed corner but when the flare was fired it looked like glass shattered revealing who was behind it. Dante was quick enough to get the sisters behind him and cut them shot in half with Rebellion. Then they saw that the ones behind the glass. It's Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan again! Now it makes sense: Neo made an illusion to hide them and brought it down when Roman fired for dramatic affect.

Dante: "Well, who do we have here?"

Roman: "We meet again Little Red!" Neo glaring at Yang.

Ruby: "Torchwick!"

Yang: "Neo!"

Dante: "Well I guess introductions are done." The sisters already have their weapons out. Neo then puts up another illusion to hide them. Behind Neo's illusion Roman's walks behind the 3 and charges up a hyper shot and fires. Dante senses then energy of the shot uses his Royal Guard Style to block the shot but the following explosion was so big that his block didn't stop it from hitting the girls and they were knocked back to the wall and knocked out. Dante was still standing and turned in concern but then the illusion breaks down and he turns back to Roman and Neo and in the instant he turned Neo stabbed him through the torso and kicked him off her blade into his back.

Roman: "How does it feel amateurs? To know that you failed?" They turn their backs to the 3 and smile confidently but then a red flash comes behind them and they turn to the sound of crackling sparks and the sight of the red light filing the room.

Dante: "Failed?" He gets back up in his Devil Trigger form. "I'm just getting warmed up!" He pulls out a purple guitar with strings made from purple electricity named Nevan. He plays it and an electric shockwave knocks them back.

Roman: "Argh! Well, that could've gone better. Neo!" She nods and goes at him with her umbrella and Nevan transforms into a sickle for a melee attack. Neo is quick but Dante is faster and eventually turns it back to a guitar and plays it again making a spire of lightning surround him and it electrocutes Neo and she jumps back to Roman's side and they both go for him so Dante draws Agni and Rudra to hold them both off and when handling Neo he switches to Cerberus and managed to freeze her in place and then switches Rebellion to keep on Torchwick. Dante switches between Rebellion and Ifrit during the fight for numerous combos against Roman's cane and while he knows how to match up to weapons like these with a cane he's just not fast enough to keep up with Neo let alone Dante.

Dante: "What's wrong? Can't keep up?" With Ifrit out he gave Torchwick a good elbow jab to the face which knocked him on his back. While he was down Dante switched to Rebellion and put it to his neck and turns back to his base form. "Time to put you to sleep."

Roman: "Heheh! And what good would killing me do? They can just bring me back again. They just need-"

Dante: "Your DNA right?"

Roman: "You kill me here you'll just leave a bunch of my DNA. My entire body here along with my blood splattered." Just then Ruby groans and wakes up.

Ruby: "Maybe so. But this is Salem we're talking about. She runs this inner circle of yours. She may have saw a second chance in you to allow Nazo to use Merlot's machine. But do you really think she'll bring you back again after failing a second time. Cinder may be one thing but you are another."

Dante: "Your the one with leader material here so you decide: what should we do with him?"

Ruby: "I don't know. I don't want to encourage death but he supposed to be dead anyway. I would know because I'm the one who saw him get eaten by s Griffon."

Dante: "If he's supposed to dead anyway then I should probably do it. Right?"

Ruby: "I just don't know."

Roman: "Just do it."

Both: "Huh?"

Roman: "Your right. I'm supposed to be dead and since I failed again... I doubt she would have any use for after this. Just do it. Just do me a request."

Ruby: "A request."

Roman: "Please just let Neo go. She's too precious to me. She's been at her actions since she was five. I found her when I was robbing a convenient store. She was trying to shoplift and I was followed by a couple of fellow thieves that claim that area was their turf. I had just a regular cane back then and they had a metal bat and crowbar. That vs a wooden cane equals a loss for me. But it would seem when she saw me being attacked she saw something in me worth saving so she used those powers of her to hide me and sneak up on them to whack them with her simple umbrella at the time. Once she finally showed them who it was kicking their buts she gave the most murderous glare that had ever seen and then they were the ones to run away like scared little children. We've been partners ever since. She's never been the murderous type before she met me. It would seem that she see's something in me that just boost her intention. She was just a regular thief but now she's a thief and a smuggler and a mass murderer but she keeps telling me that it's all for me. She can be a real sweet girl though. Please just leave her be."

Dante: "Ugh! Enough with the sappy backstory. Anyway, what do you think kid."

Ruby: "If she matters that much to him then I say let her go. Although I don't know how happy Yang will be when she wakes up and here's about this."

Dante: "Eh. It won't hurt to make up a lie." He then whispers in her ear what his plan is and they nod in agreement. "Now then." He holds Rebellion over his shoulder with his right hand and he pulls out one of his guns with his left and aims at Torchwick's forehead.

Roman: "So this is it, huh?" They just stay silent for a moment until Dante says something.

Dante: "And jackpot." He pulls the trigger and the next thing we see is that Roman's head turned sideways after dying and with that blood poorer from the bullet hole. Ruby then sits next to Yang and pretends to still be unconscious when he turns to Neo, still trapped in ice, and switches to Ifrit. He then punches with enough strength to break the ice but not enough to launch toward the wall. The ice shatters and she falls to her knees gasping for air without making a sound. She then saw that Roman had been killed and then looked up at Dante who was giving her a serious glare. She was showing a look of fear which was really rare for her. She had a thought of what he was going to do to her so she looked down to the floor with tears falling off her face. He put Ifrit away and turned his back to her and spoke. "Leave." She looked up at him still tearing up with shock on her face. "Before I shot... he requested I let you go and told me how your partnership started. Something tells me that this is his was way of truly repaying you for saving him all those years ago. I may not look the part but I can be a reasonable man. Now go before they wake up or you'll be in for a world of hurt from little miss blonde." She takes a quick glance at Yang. She then hastily grabbed her umbrella and warped away like she did back in Mt. Glenn on the train. Yang then woke up and Ruby got up with her for the act.

Ruby: "Ugh. What happened?"

Yang: "Yeah how long were we- huh?" She saw Roman dead and Dante standing facing their direction with pieces of ice scattered behind him.

Roman: "I put him back where he was supposed to be and that ice cream chick escaped. Sorry. I get you guys don't particularly like killing others but can you really get mad at me here if he was supposed to be dead anyway?"

Yang: "I guess not. But that Neo just makes me so mad!"

Ruby: "Um, Sis. Your eyes are going red again. Your kinda scaring me again." Yang then turns to her still red and goes to a concerned look and switched back.

Yang: "I-I'm sorry Ruby. I'm still trying to work on what dad taught me."

Dante: "Y'know it's nice how good you get along. Me and Vergil were never like that. He only helps me out when he knows for certain that the outcome will benefit him. In truth... we were first separated at 8 years old and our reunion was only a few years back. In the time we were apart he grew more... evil... he's always desired more and more power but now he wants that and to use that power in order to rule the demon world for himself. Me? I just want the demons gone for good. I've made progress now that Mundus is dead but they are still active and if Vergil still wishes to do this then I'm going to do what I can to to make sure he never destroys humanity... even if that means killing him for good. I thought I already got him but he survived. And you guys are lucky to even have a dad... we may be blood but I hate my demonic side which was thanks to him... and I lost my mother."

Ruby: "I think we both can relate to that last part. Yang and I are actually half-sisters. My mother, Summer Rose, died while out on a mission."

Yang: "And my mother, Raven Branwen, left me and dad after I was born. Both Raven leaving and Summer dying left our dad, Taiyang Xiao Long, in despair for a good while."

Ruby: "I'm sorry you had to go through that Dante. But you know... if that never happened then maybe you would have never found your way here and met us. Sure this is a life threatening crisis but it has been an amazing adventure and... I'm glad we got to meet you as a bonus." He just goes from his serious look to a smile of relieve.

Dante: "Yeah. Your right." There's a depressed atmosphere until Yang snaps out of it.

Yang: "Alright! Enough of the sappiness! Let's get going." They get to the door and solve the puzzle which is memory game. One of those match up mini games and all the pictures are different Grimm types. Ruby solves the puzzle and they keep going.

Ruby: "Weiss. Blake. Hang in there."


	19. checkmate

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Mission 19: checkmate

Objective: Set history straight by defeating Merlot like he was supposed to be.

We now see Blake, Weiss and Vergil(BWV) on there way through the halls until they run into another room.

Weiss: "This is getting very repetitive."

Blake: "Agreed."

Vergil: "Don't let your guard down. I sense another presence in this room. But the amount of Grimm and Demons hidden within this building in making it difficult to pinpoint it."

Nazo: "Welcome to your next riddle! Ahem: We're five little items of an everyday sort; you'll find us all in 'a tennis court'. What am I?"

Vergil: "Sports... of course... not exactly my expertise."

Weiss: "We in Atlas know our tennis quite well and the answer to that question is a vowel."

Nazo: "Correct!"

???: "I swear. Your just too smart for your own good."

Vergil: "I found it. The presence is from that corner. Know use hiding anymore now that you've revealed yourself." We hear slow clapping and a man emerges from the shadows.

Blake: "Merlot!"

Merlot: "You may have escaped my wrath before with the Deathstalker... but you not escape me this time!" He pulls out a syringe and injects his mutation serum into himself through his left arm as his right is bionic. His body then glows a nuclear green along with his eyes and he pulls out his weapon. "I can feel the power course through me!"

Weiss: "He... He mutated himself o become stronger on purpose?!"

Blake: "What should we do?" Then Vergil steps up ready to battle.

Vergil: "You two stay back. I'll handle this one on my own." They could tell he wouldn't take no for an answer so they just stood by the door hoping not to get caught in the crossfire. "Hmph! Pathetic. Using an artificial power boost. Let me show you what true power is." He clenches his right in front of his chest and releases it as he swings his hand down, causing his body to glow blue and be surrounded with blue sparks and when they clear he had transformed into his Devil Trigger form.

Merlot: "Bring it on Son of Sparda!" Vergil attacks with Yamato and Merlot is managing to block his strikes with his double blade. Eventually Vergil switches to the Alastor sword Dante let him borrow and uses it electrical attacks to stun Merlot even if he blocks the strike and while stunned Vergil uses Million Stabs with the blade and he knocks Merlot back with the final thrust. Vergil then uses Helm Breaker but Merlot moves to the right to dodge and stabs Vergil in the side but thanks to his demonic power he can shrug it off, pull the weapon out of him and snap it in half. Right then Vergil dual wields with Alastor and Yamato for an ultra combo and then ends the battle with Judgement Cut End. Merlot hits the ground on his back and looks up at Vergil.

Vergil: "I told you artificial power would get you nowhere..." He draws Alastor. "Now it's time that I the set history of this world straight."

Weiss: "Wait! Your not going to kill him are you?"

Merlot: "Don't bother trying to stop him. He's right. I'm not supposed to be here. And besides... my role in this is done anyway... but as for Nazo's objective here, I have no idea. He wouldn't tell me."

Vergil: "That's all we needed to know then. Your no longer a use to us. Haaargh!" He stabs Alastor right through his heart and into the floor and then returns to his normal form. "Objectives, huh? Then I guess mine is done." He uses Yamato to cut open a portal.

Blake: "Wait where are you going?"

Vergil: "Nazo was never my true objective even if he was the one who tricked me into this. Merlot was my objective because of my summoning here. It wasted my precious time. I'll be heading back to the demon world now."

Weiss: "What about your sword?"

Vergil: "It's not mine. It's Dante's. Can you make sure that he gets it back? And as for Nazo I'd say that he tricked Dante harder than he tricked so I'll leave Nazo to him. Farewell." He walks through the blue vortex and it closes behind him.

Weiss: "So that's it? He just up and leaves us?" Blake takes Alastor and sheaths it on her back.

Blake: "Well, there's nothing we can do about it. And frankly we don't have time to worry about it. We have to keep going." They do the puzzle which is a match up mini game and all the pictures are different aspects of the 4 kingdoms. Weiss solves the puzzles and they keep going.

Weiss: "Ruby. Yang. We're coming."


	20. The End!

Devil May Cry: Remnant story

(Note: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry, all rights to RWBY and Devil May Cry go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom)

Mission 20: The End!

Objective: Defeat Nazo and take down his tower to finally end it all!

Dante, Ruby and Yang go through one path while Weiss and Blake go through the other until they meet up in another room.

Ruby: "Weiss! Blake! Oh! I'm so glad you guys are safe."

Blake: "Right back at ya."

Dante: "Hey wait a minute. Where's Vergil?" Blake grabs Alastor and gives it back to Dante while Weiss explains Vergil's absence. "I get it. Then I guess I better finish this."

Weiss: "No... WE better finish this." They all nod and go up a flight of stairs that led to the roof and they find Nazo there waiting for them.

Nazo: "Welcome to the final stage. It looks like your one short but oh well. Enough of that though. It's time for the final challenge."

Ruby: "What was your goal in all this Nazo? What was your goal in your past attack on Vale?"

Nazo: "Is it not perfectly obvious? I'm gathering the relics for our queen. My methods of holding the city hostage will lead to the Huntsmen becoming desperate for negotiation. Simple hand over the relic and this stops. And for the record I only do this when I know the relic isn't in its vault. Obviously my plan failed in Vale but with Ozpin out of the way things will be different."

Yang: "Not unless we stop you!"

Nazo: "Hmm yes. Stop me and the whole operation goes down but I stop you and the operation continues."

Dante: "Then let's get started." He draws Rebellion and points it at Nazo while Team RWBY draw their weapons.

Nazo: "Yes... lets." He steps backwards off the building and then comes an Atlas Military Paladin painted green with black question marks. "What do you think? Customized it myself. Bring on the ring!" Antennas emerge from the corners of the roofs and green force field walls form in then.

Dante: "Well this should be fun." He closes the distance between them with Stinger but the Paladin swings it's arm and smacks Dante sending him flying and hitting the force field flat on his back which electrocuted him upon contact and he hit the floor being unconscious from the shock.

Ruby: "Dante!" The Paladin punches the ground where Team RWBY are standing and they dodge out of the way. And they do the fight pretty much the same as the same as the Torchwick Paladin . "Freezer Burn." They make the steam cloud blocking his vision and they attack from behind. "Checkmate." Weiss and Blake go for their attack. "Ladybug." Ruby and Blake do their attack and cut off one of its arm and here's what different from the Torchwick fight: Yang doesn't attack it recklessly but instead waits for an order. "Fire Flower." Ruby and Yang takes out the other arm. "Bumblebee." Blake and Yang preform their team up. "Ice Flower." Ruby and Weiss slow it down so Bumblebee will work. Yang shatters it to pieces with a single punch and out comes Nazo.

Nazo: "Dang it! C'mon!" Dante then wakes up.

Dante: "Ugh! Looks like you girls took care of the mech. Now it's my turn!" He drew Ifrit and goes for it. Nazo weapon clashes with Ifrit a few times until Dante eventually uppercuts him into the air and when he comes down Dante kicks him so hard Nazo goes flying towards the wall and gets electrocuted too. Nazo drops the remote to the force fields and they shut down. He gets up a little quickly but is stumbling from his injuries as they surround him. "You lost Nazo."

Nazo: "Perhaps your right. I think it's time for my end. But first... one last riddle: When you do not know what I am, then I am something. But when you know what I am, then I am nothing. What am I?" They all look really confused at that one. "Heh. The answer is... a riddle." He drops his weapon at their feet and steps backwards off the building again but this time he lets himself fall to his death and they weren't quick enough to stop him.

Dante: "Well... that does it." They then head back inside and find the room where Nazo was making all those announcements and inside they find Merlot's resurrection device and dimension travel device. Dante destroys the resurrection device with Rebellion and Team RWBY takes the dimensional travel device with them for their plan. Team RWBY then leaves the building with the device and they see that the police have found Nazo's body indicating that they took out the remaining Grimm and they head back to the city. Meanwhile Dante is one the roof again with Ifrit drawn and waits for them to get back to Mistral. He see's an ice flare in the sky from Weiss showing him they made it and he goes into Devil Trigger and charges up his fist and punches the ground, destroying the entire building. He uses his Quicksilver style to get out of there before it completely crumbles so he can survive and once he's out of there he deactivated Quicksilver and lets the building collapse. He gets back to the city and meets with Team RWBY, Team JNR, Team SSSN, Qrow and Oscar. They all say their goodbyes and send Dante back home. Once the portal closes they give Nora the OK to destroy it. Dante ends up back at his shop, goes inside and sits at his desk clearly exhausted. He then pulls out something: before he left they all took a group photo together of him, RWBY, JNR, SSSN, Qrow and Oscar. After looking at the photo he lets out a smile and goes to bed.

Meanwhile at Salem's domain.

Salem is having a meeting with Tyrian and Dr. Watts while waiting for Hazel, Emerald and Mercury.

Salem: "Well now. It would seem Nazo has failed and Merlot's resurrection machine has been destroyed.

Watts: "Don't forget his dimensional travel device and all our forces that he revived."

Tyrian: "Such a disappointment indeed."

Salem: "In the end we still fail to gather the Relic of Knowledge. But I suppose like the Relic of Choice, it can wait. While we wait for the others to get back. Let's discuss our next move for the Relics of Creation and Destruction in Atlas and Vacuo."

Watts: "We will need the Winter and Summer Maidens for that and we'll need the new Fall Maiden for the Relic of Choice."

Tyrian: "You can leave the Maidens to me. You can just work on finding us a way into the Academies."

Salem: "Indeed. You are dismissed." They leave and she stays sitting on her throne. "Mark my words Ozpin... I will bring judgement onto this world... weather you like it or not!"

-The End-


End file.
